falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 3 mods
With Fallout 3 only a few weeks old, Fallout 3 mods have started to appear on the internet. The Fallout 3 editor (entitled Garden of Eden Creation Kit after an in-game machine capable of creating life from the wasteland) was officially released on the 11th of December 2008. The GECK can be downloaded at http://fallout.bethsoft.com/eng/downloads/geck.html See also * Fallout 3 modding FAQ * BSA file format Fallout 3 Mod Sites: * Official Bethesda Fallout 3 Mod Forum * Fallout 3 Zone Mod Forum * No Mutants Allowed * Fallout3Nexus * Planet Fallout Category:Fallout 3 mods Uncategorized Mods * Better Brahmin loot (more steak, skulls, and skin outfit) * Bodies Stay (named corpses stay forever) * BOS Power Armor (textures changed on BOS PA) * Changed house item cost (Duh, RAR format) * Chem Re-balance (Chems now have changed effects and have changed addiction rates) Gameplay Mods Unofficial Fallout 3 Patch Unofficial Fallout 3 Patch is an effort put forth by modder Quarn with help from others to fix a variety of bugs, mostly minor, in the game. It effects the changes on a plugin level, so anything not editable via the GECK or through mesh and texture editing is not possible. However, there are a myriad of bugs it can fix and already does, ranging from floating rocks and trees to minor mesh errors (like the mesh holes on the bottom of the laser rifle or the incorrect physics material on several creature ragdoll skeleton meshes) to AI bug fixes (such as Shrapnel wandering the wastes if Flak is enslaved). FO3Nexus Download Site Official Bugtracker Weapon mod kits Weapon Modification Kits - or 'Weapon Mod Kits' - allow you to use a Weapon Mod Workbench to modify your favourite 'Small Guns' firearms with a range of handy attachments: Auto-Fire Mechanism (AF): Adds full-auto firing capability to most guns that do not have it otherwise (also increases weapon spread by around 50%). Extended Magazine/Clip (EC): Doubles magazine/clip capacity. Laser Sight (LS): Increases accuracy (reduces weapon spread by around 33%). Scope (SC): Can use scope to sight targets, increases range by 30%. Silencer (SI): Makes weapon silent, decreases damage (by around 10%). A.C.E. Amplified Crippled Effects Download A.C.E. is a mod used to make crippling a more effective choice in combat. Crippling the legs slows the enemy, crippling the arms and head affect aim, and crippling the torso causes a drop in strength and endurance. Better Companions & Caravans Download Makes several changes to companions and the 4 main caravans. Re-equip their default armor and weapons, changes their aggression levels, and recruit as many as you wish without karma checks. Non-essential and essential versions. Inebriation Download or Download #2 or Download German Version Inebriation adds a drunken effect to using alcohol. The effect increases the more you drink. If you use the Fallout Script Extender you will also experience movement confusion as your character stumbles around. It also adds a very strong hallucinogenic effect to cave fungus. Realistic Repair Rethought Download This very general and useful mod allows a more realistic repair of items from similar ones of the same material type or weapons caliber: A leather belt repairs leather armor and some helmets and a baseball bat can repair the wooden stock of hunting rifles. Wonderglue will repair clothing and leather. Tin cans and scrap metal are now worth picking up because they repair most armor and guns. Primitive forms repair rarer and more expensive items: the 10mm pistol repairs a 10mm sub machine gun but not a 5.56 caliber assault rifle. It also lets you repair a rare and expensive item without having to find another of the same exact type. For example: a common missile launcher will repair the rare fat man nuclear missile launcher. A large part of weapons maintenance is cleanliness, so cleansers will repair most guns and armor. Schematic created items are repaired by the items needed to create them. Using the mod will allow you to stay repaired most of the time by carrying light weight spare parts like scrap metal, tin cans and leather belts instead of having to carry two of heavy items like big guns and armor. Warning: Using this mod will eliminate the poverty of the early game and allow you to buy expensive luxuries and furnish your house very fast. You can use a strategy called "fix up and flip." For example, find or cheaply buy a badly damaged assault rifle worth 20 caps, repair it with free tin cans and scrap metal to the limit of your repair ability. You can resell it for over 200 caps if your barter ability is good. Sniper Accuracy Download Increases the Accuracy of Sniper Rifles in VATS Texture Mods * Better Hockeymask Download * Full Face Hockey Mask (Available soon) - Download screenshot Content Mods Audio Mods Talk Thing with Cruk: Mutant Radio Download This adds a new radio station featuring the talk show "Talk Thing with Cruk". Minor Mods Pipboy Wording Changed Download "I" instead of "You" for things, very minor. Pipboy BetterUI Download PipBoy: Better main menu font, and better scroll bars. Status: Combined Rads, Effects and Limb Damage Trading: Full screen Dialouge: More speech options on screen at once, to avoid scrolling down (and missing some) Major Mods Enclave Commander Download Command an army of Enclave! Call in a vertibird squad, various air strikes, or teleport your follower to your position using the tacitcal radio! The Settler Download Start a village, build a house, recruit wastelanders, enlist them in your personal army!